Numanism (Order of Numani)
NumanismEdit Numanism started in shortly after Humans grouped together for the first time for protection and began to make the earliest Kingdoms. At this time Cayorianism was the dominant religion for most of the small population of the world, and many people believe that Numanists caused a schism in the Church of Cayorian and branched off to create their own Churches. However in the 1st Era (18,000 years ago, marked as First Era because that's when Numani appeared) (3000 years in one Era) peoples beliefs were steadfast and loyal especially in the Numani Order, however after continuas Crusades called by the 283rd Patriarch of The Ecclesiastical Church of Numani, named Arnamus many civilians in the second era (15,000 years ago) began to lose faith in the Church and suspected that The Patriarch may have been using the lands and richest gained from the Crusades against Pagan Mirathals. Even the ancient writings of Ronald (1st Era, Prophet of Numani) could not relight the belief in Numanists and by the date of 16th Numanary 1214 2nd Era the last torches of the Cathedral of Numani (Modern AldenCore) and all churches throughout the Kingdom of Azila (Host Kingdom of Numani). Who is Numani? Numani (Through Ronalds manuscripts) is believed to be the daughter of Kalnu the Great God of Pre-Massive. ("Massive" being a name given to the creation of the worlds.) She appeared to Ronald a young Novice of an Elf named Endord of Farolar, first Viscount of Azila, while he was organising entertainment for the ruler. She appeared behind a bookshelf with a great blue light and walked slowly towards Ronald. She spoke in a tongue that only Ronald could understand as she did not mean for anyone else to hear what they were saying, apparently she told the Novice her cause to bring peace throughout the warring nations and unite all under one banner. After this breif but dicisive moment in history Ronald decided to become a Prophet of Numani and spread her word. Ronald's Tale He was banished from Azila after aproaching Endord and telling him of his experiance, and wanting to set up a new religion, however the Elf was poisened by an enemy spy and Ronald was accepted back into Azila. A human named Uberto renamed the Monarchy and completely re-established Azila, by naming himself "King". He symapthised with Ronald now aged 43 and Ronald was named Patriarch. The Discovery As people lost faith in Numani records of her and writings of Preists, Monks, Scribes and others were either mistakenly burned, lost or decayed with time, until one day in on the 6th of Oru 2012 6th Era(Present) a young Blacksmith named Kon found ancient documents relating to the Numani religion and decided to consult the ArdRí of Eagla, CRACKPOTATOE. Both of them instantly decided to revive the Ancient Order of Numani and now in every town in the Eaglean Empire there is a church of Numani. Eagla is slowly beginning to spread the ideas and wisdom that these old documents tell of and have also began to write their own. Úm adáám ghóg kwílá Vampjíí, móra egh qékz ódú fet.- Translates from Old Azilian as "Stand now against Vampires, those who are willing to die" Ancient motto of The Order Of Numani. Category:Numani Calandar Category:Religion